ultimate_transformers_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Cade Yeager
Cade Yeager is a mechanic and inventor who lives in Texas. His area of expertise is in robotics, he has a 17 year old daughter named Tessa who he raised alone after her mother died when she was still a young child. He is a dedicated father, and hopes that one day one of his inventions will raise enough money to pay of his debts and put Tessa through college. Biography Hardships in Life When Cade Yeager finds out that the money is going, he sets with Lucas 'his friend' to find junk that he can strip down and make money for the house and mainly for Tessa's college. Cade has one rule for them both, they can't be dating, but later finds out that Tessa has broken that rule and is dating Shane Dyson. Finding an Autobot One day, both Cade and Lucas go to an abandoned movie theater, looking for parts for his house. After playing throwing a football at Lucas, he finds an old vintage truck inside the theater, asking how much it is to the owner, only to find out that the truck has never been seen before, and buys it for $150 (using Lucas's money). Cade brings it to his home to strip its parts and get money out of it. Not knowing that he has bought a giant robot, he continues repairing it after having many arguments with his daughter. He then finds a missile in the trucks engine and accidentally activates it, causing it to fly out of control and enter the family room where Tessa is hiding, causing the truck to transform into the Autobot leader Optimus Prime. Helping an Autobot Thinking that he can help Prime, he asks Lucas to get parts for him, which Lucas agrees to, only knowing that Cade might be killed so he can get his car. Cade gets back to fix Prime, wasting nights fixing him. The CIA's black ops unit, Cemetery Wind, then come and ask Cade for the truck's location, but Cade disagrees and accidentally says him, making the CIA know that Optimus is, the men then take Cade to the ground, and threaten to kill Tessa for Prime's location. Optimus then storms the yard to save Cade, Tessa, and Lucas, fighting their way through the battle zone. They are all interrupted by Shane with his car. They all enter the car, and Cade finds out that Shane is Tessa's boyfriend, which makes Cade angry. After getting through most of Texas and then witnessing Lucas' death, they then enter Optimus. On the Run with the Autobots Optimus then brings the three to an abandoned cafe where they stay for the night. After hearing that all of this has ruined Tessa's life, and that Shane is 20 and dating a 17 year old Tessa. Cade gets working on the drone that he picked when Cemetery Wind came to his house, and finds out that they had hunted down Ratchet and Leadfoot. He then goes with Tessa, Shane and Optimus to try and get money, only to find out that the CIA has blocked his account. Optimus calls the rest of the Autobots to group, and picks a new form giving him a new look, and meets up with Bumblebee, Hound and Drift. Cade disrupts the group to show them who is destroying them by showing the Autobots the video from the drone. He says that KSI is making new robots from the Autobots, and hears that Prime is going to kill whoever is behind this. Infiltrating the KSI They attempt to storm the KSI building in Chicago. Cade and Shane enter the building with Bumblebee. Bumblebee finds out that they have made a new robot in his image named Stinger, much to Bumblebee's anger after hearing that it is "better" than him. Cade goes to look around and find a couple melting Ratchet's head. Activating the drone, Cade shows this to Prime, and then starts chatting to Darcy, the CEO of KSI, and tells him that she thinks that Ratchet is a Decepticon, but Cade says that 'it's a Autobot which fought for us'. He then enters the room where scientists are testing their Galvatron "drone". He is spotted by one of the men and tries to escape, but is captured. Then he was taken to the main room where the leader of the KSI army force 'black ops' tells him "Where is Optimus Prime", Cade is then saved by Bumblebee and Drift, and is taken away from KSI. KSI then release Galvatron and Stinger to capture Prime, after a huge battle with Galvatron and Optimus, Lockdown then severely damages Optimus, capturing him, and Tessa by mistake. Cade tries to get Tessa out of the car but fails. He then goes with Hound and the other Autobots and storms Lockdown's ship, the Knights Temenos, frees Tessa, and gets a Decepticon gun in the process. The autobots mamaged to find and free optimus despite Lockdown guards and dogs after the human group are taken to safety by bee. the other autobots stay on the ship and eventually kill Lockdown and imprison his minions before going after galvatron Helping take down galvatron When galvatron and Optimus battle. Cade goes to help Prime, but makes it in time to save Prime and injure the decepticon leader, but than bumblebee shane and testa arrive and are able to keep him at bay long enough to let Tessa and Shane get the sword out of Optimus, and succeeds, then Optimus kills galvatron for good, and Cade, Tessa and Shane goes with Optimus to safety after he sets off lockdown last grenade, then finds out that the autobots will stay to protect the earth , While the remaining decepticons retreatCategory:Human